Enternal and Forever
by Healing Spirit
Summary: But then… this is not your home… I know that you have your own home, with your true origin. But, I’ll never let you go… for in my heart, lies the loyalty that I hold for you. And like our friendship, this love will never die… (AtemuYamixAnzuTea)


.: Eternal and Forever :.

Happy New Years! This one-shot is sorta like my point of view for a prefic to CuringAngel's and my new fic that's hopefully going to be posted up so, As Season's Change. Meaning, if she wants to, she can do her own prefic also! Sorry, I was just in a really depressed mood when I decided to write this, so. Yeah. Oh one more thing, there are spoilers in this fic for those who don't know what happens in the last few episodes.

Anyhoo, please read!

The best way to read this is to listen to a sad song, like "My Heart will go on," it goes well together and it sets the mood!

Disclaimer: Don't own it and never will. SOBSOB! If I did, I would make a sequel to it!

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Raising my hand up to the door, I knocked lightly, not wishing to disturb him. "Yes?" Upon hearing Yugi's voice, I perked up and answered back uncertainly, "Can I come in for a while?" Without hesitation, he responded, "Sure!"

The door opened and it revealed Yugi standing before me, staring up at me curiously. "What's up?" he inquired while he went back to his seat on the sofa.

"We will reach the sanctuary tomorrow morning," I stated, trying my best not to make myself sound too obvious.

"I see," he said, fingering his cards, setting them aside in different piles. Watching him attentively, I smiled ingenuously. "Hmm, you are going to fight against the other Yugi, aren't you?" I asked innocently, trying to hide that gagging feeling that I felt rising up in my throat. "Yes, this is what I can finally do to help," he said sadly, his expression was wounding and I felt my own heart beat agonizingly hard as my thoughts drifted over to you…

"That is…did the other Yugi say anything?" I asked with hope shining in my eyes. Would you speak to me, before you leave? I wish to hear your voice one last time. The voice that I had fallen in love with when we first met. Even though I could not see your face, your voice gave me strength and courage. And since then, I knew that I was lost and was desperate to find you.

"Um, I don't see him inside my mind room now. He probably intends to leave me alone to create my deck," I was snapped back to reality and I smiled genuinely. They were preparing…both of them. Preparing for the final battle. The battle that would decide if he would stay, or not…

"Anzu?"

"Umm…nothing!" I pushed my emotions out of my mind and smiled sheepishly, hoping that he couldn't see through me. "I just came to inform you about tomorrow. Don't push yourself too much." Knowing that Yugi was probably growing suspicious of me, I turned and shouted a hasty, "Good night!"

"Good night." I hurried out of the room, I could not let Yugi see the tears streaming down my face and I lifted my arm to my face, trying to wipe away my tears.

How I wanted to see you one last time! My love for you is eternal, and I know that my heart could not bear your rejection. You had stolen my heart and now you are going to break it. If only I had the courage to tell you my true feelings instead of hiding behind the fact that we are good friends. I try my best to express my love, but you are always oblivious!

But then… this is not your home… I know that you have your own home, with your true origin. But, I'll never let you go… for in my heart, lies the loyalty that I hold for you. And like our friendship, this love will never die…

My tears are now overflowing as pain plunged its sharp sword into my heart and I felt my body go numb. This is what you had reduced me to. Even so, I cannot hate you, for love is immortal and I am hopelessly drowned in it. When a cold tear dropped onto my shaking hand, I thought of your touch. Of how when you hold my hand, your warmth fills my body and I feel safe, not caring what comes our way, as long as you're with me…

Now, your presence is gone. I feel the floor slip away under my feet and the hard ground make contact with my body. I pulled my legs up to my chest, crying for your presence, for you to just be there and I'll be healed. But reality hit me hard, as cruelty stabbed me in the chest and my whole world disappear, leaving me in an empty chasm filled with nothing but darkness and the echoing of my cries…

…………………………………………………….

"What is that?" Honda gasped, astonished at the sight that he beheld. "The eye at the gate…" Jonouchi breathed, not realizing that he was holding in his breath, fear and a dull pain throbbing throughout his body.

"The wedjet eye taking care of the gate to the world of death has already finished checking the truth from the ceremonial battle of Pharaoh Spirit. Now, it is time to open the gate and return the spirit of Pharaoh that has existed in this world for 3,000 years," After Isis finished, she closed her eyes, sighing greatly. Finally, with courage mustered up inside her, she shouted, "Spirit of Pharaoh! Express your name to the wedjet eye!"

"My name is Atem!" In that instant, the gates opened, with an unfathomable destination that lied behind it. His eyes remaining emotionless, he started to walk into the portal…

…………….. **Anzu's Pov.** ………………..

"Yugi!" My shouted echoed throughout the room, tears running rapidly down my face, my heart slowly shattering, with each piece breaking me being, my very soul…

"Wait! Yugi!" I breathed, my throat was terribly parched but I dared not breathe. I felt that if I breathed, he would disappear, just like my breath.

"Are you really going to leave," Honda cried out beside me. "In fact, you don't have to go, do you? Please don't leave!"

"Another Yugi…Atem…," I shouted at loud as I could, clutching onto the burning flame in my heart. "I understand that there is the place where you should return behind that light. But that light means separation between you and us. (_Between you… and me…_) I don't understand this at all! (_How could you leave?_) You have been with us all this time. (_Through so much together!_) Now, you are going to leave. I don't understand your choice! Not at all!"

"Anzu, it is good that you don't understand," Jonouchi's voice just barely penetrated my thoughts. "That we don't understand can make us remember it. So, it makes us not forget his story and feeling that we have been together," I stared into his shimmering eyes, barely taking in his words. But they made sense; they knocked sense into me that I haven't experienced in so long. "So, let's send him to his world…to his future!"

I watched you face us as I turned away, unable to bear the sight of you. "Everybody…" Your voice… I'll never forget that voice…

"I won't… forget you…" my voice came out scarcely above a whisper, heartbreak eating at my words.

"Yugi! It's doesn't matter whether you are Pharaoh or Atem. You are Yugi. We are always friends no matter how much time has passed," Jonouchi shouted confidently, but we can all hear the pain in his words.

"Hai!" That was the last I ever heard from you. When the whole place started to crumble, so did my heart. I didn't even realize when I was outside, helped along by my friends. As the warmth of the Egyptian sun bathed me in its light, I thought of your warmth… and I believed that you were watching over me… and that one day, we'll meet again…

Goodbye my Pharaoh… I'll cherish this love forever in my heart, for love is eternal and I know… deep in my heart… that one day… we shall meet… once more…

Yugi: "This isn't the legend of a special Pharaoh. Everyone has his or her own story…the story complete in the light. My story has just started…"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………….

SOBSOBSOB! I was literally crying when I wrote this! And listening to "My Heart Will Go On!" Talk about a combination! Well, why do you guys think? Please take the time to review! Even a little 'good job' will be appreciated greatly! Review please!

Healing Spirit


End file.
